


Meteor Shower

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [80]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Brothers, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Parentlock, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generally speaking, Nirupa and Sherlock's food experiments make a huge amount of mess. If there's one thing Mycroft hates, it's a mess. But when one experiment evolves into a flour-caked fleet of cars, perhaps Mycroft will meet it with something other than outrage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helva2260](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helva2260/gifts).



> The title is from a song by Owl City.
> 
> This is gifted to helva2260, who suggested the meteorite experiment.
> 
> I promise I'll get back to the John/Mary story in due course. I've gone from the stress of having no work or money to the stress of have too many jobs and no time. But I have an hour on the tram in which to do 221b ficlets some days, so that's how I'll scratch my fic-writing itch until things settle down. :)

Mycroft missed the inception of the meteor project.

Step 1. Make meteorites out of thick porridge, cooked to solidity in the microwave. 

Baker Street lacked sufficient floorspace, so Sherlock took Nirupa, Violet, Ford and meteorites to Mycroft's garage. 

Step 2. Coat a large surface thickly with flour. Cover this thinly with cocoa powder. 

The kids sat on the bonnet of Sally's Bugatti while Sherlock and Rupe handled step 2. 

Step 3. Throw meteors at the flour-cocoa surface and measure the impact patterns. (Ford, five, recorded their observations in a notebook). 

Mycroft arrived to find both family and car fleet flour-encrusted. 

Mycroft's outrage was checked abruptly at a piercing memory of Sherlock, three, in the kitchen, similarly flour-coated. At first, Mycroft thought Sherlock was sobbing, but seeing Mycroft, Sherlock started giggling like a loon. Mycroft too.

But when Sherlock toddled over to hug, fastidious Mycroft recoiled. The rejection stung Sherlock. Then Mummy came and shrieked. 

So when Sherrinford ran to Mycroft gabbling about Mars and meteors, and grabbed his hand to proudly show him the craters (all named) Mycroft scooped his son into his arms, expensive suit be damned. 

Sherlock watched them, his eyes shining oddly. (Perhaps he remembered, too.) 

As always, Mycroft was conscious in his heart that every loving act as a father redeemed him, a little, as a brother.


End file.
